A conventional wrench rack includes a board provided with at least one clip that consists of two parallel jaws. To use the wrench rack, just insert the wrench handle into said two jaws and the wrench will be retained on the wrench rack. However, the conventional clip device does not have a better lock device, the wrench is easy to fall off or be taken away from the wrench rack, that causes inconvenience of use and storage.